Dave Lumley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | career_start = 1979 | career_end = 1986 | draft = 199th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens }} David E. "Lummer" Lumley (b. September 1, 1954 in Toronto, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey player. His formative hockey skills were developed playing in the West Hill Minor and the Scarborough Hockey Associations respectively in Toronto. After starting his junior career with the Richmond Hill Rams of the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, Lumley joined the University of New Hampshire Wildcats. Lumley was selected in both the twelfth round of the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft (199th overall) by the Montreal Canadiens and in the eighth round of the 1974 WHA Amateur Draft (108th overall), by the Vancouver Blazers. Electing to pursue an NHL career, Lumley eventually played parts of nine seasons with the Canadiens, Edmonton Oilers and Hartford Whalers, winning the Stanley Cup on two occasions 1984 and 1985 with the Edmonton Oilers. Amateur career After a single season in the Ontario Hockey Association's Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League, Lumley decided to pursue the game by going to the University of New Hampshire, which competed in the ECAC. At the time, this was viewed as an unconventional route, as most prospective NHL'ers spent their amateur career in the Canadian Hockey League. Lumley also played lacrosse at the University of New Hampshire. He was a low selection in the 1974 Amateur Draft, and instead of turning professional right away he completed his college eligibility playing for the Wildcats, putting up 170 points in just 126 games. Professional career After playing out his college eligibility, Lumley joined the Montreal Canadiens organization, and spent the majority of his first two seasons with their American Hockey League affiliate, the Nova Scotia Voyageurs. His play improved dramatically in his second season, where he was named a second-team all-star and was rewarded with a three game call-up with the Canadiens. On June 13, 1979, Montreal traded Lumley and Dan Newman to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for a second round pick, which was used on future NHL'er Ric Nattress. The following season (1979–80) Lumley made the Oilers out of training camp and posted solid totals in both points and penalty minutes in his official rookie season. Lumley would spend a total of five seasons, including a Stanley Cup win, before being claimed off waivers by the Hartford Whalers. Lumley's time in Hartford was limited however, as after 48 games the Whalers put him on waivers, where he was reclaimed by the Edmonton Oilers, allowing him to be a part of their second Cup-winning team. Lumley played a limited role on the 1985–86 team, and just one game into the 1986–87 NHL season, he announced his retirement. Awards *AHL Second All-Star Team (1979) *Stanley Cup champions (1984, 1985) External links *Hockeydb profile *Lumley at Oilers Heritage *Lumley @ Legendsofhockey *Lumley @ Oilers Legends blog Category:Born in 1954 Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats players Category:Nova Scotia Voyageurs players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Retired in 1986